


Party Time

by trascendenza



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Community: halfamoon, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"My glamorous life as an integalactic medical professional," Alison said, spreading her arms and leaning back in her chair.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Well, pre-femmeslash, unfortunately, because my brain wasn't cooperating.

"Okay," Alison said, neatly tapping the sides of her mouth with a napkin and brushing away the last of the cookie crumbs, "what's really up?"

"What," Dusty said, twirling her cookie on the table like a large quarter, "I can't just stop by your quarters with a plate of homemade it-almost-tastes-like-chocolate-if-you-close-your-eyes cookies? I slaved over these for hours, you could show a little appreciation."

"Right," Alison said, lips twitching like she was trying not to smile back. "How much did you pay Keller to make them for you?"

"My real chocolate ration from the Daedalus' next drop," Dusty said, shrugging. "But she said she'd use it to make a batch of authentic stuff and she'd share, so it looks like I came out on the top of that deal."

"So what's with the bribery? You have an inconvenient rash you want taken care of without it going on the official record?"

Dusty made a face. "Ew, people really come to you for that stuff?"

"My glamorous life as an integalactic medical professional," Alison said, spreading her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Well," Dusty said, leaning forward on the table on her elbows. "If you wanted, you could have a job as sweet as mine."

Alison raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Dusty nodded. "Really. That's why I'm stopping by. See, the earthbound higher-ups finally got a clue and promoted me."

"They did?" Alison said.

"Don't sound so surprised, Porter. I've been kicking some major alien ass."

"Yeah, and nearly getting killed to do it," Alison said dryly.

"I'm oh-for-257 missions on not getting killed, Doc. I'd say that's a pretty good track record."

Alison shrugged. "Everyone's record is perfect up until the end."

"_Anyway_. My promotion comes with a nice little bonus." Dusty pointed at her face with her thumbs. "You're looking at the new SGA-12 team leader."

Alison's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Dusty nodded. "Really."

"Oh, Dusty," Alison said, getting up and grabbing Dusty's upper arm, her voice going high and breathless. "I'm so happy for you! This is such great news! We should celebrate!"

"I thought that's what we were doing," Dusty said, suppressing a smile.

"Oh," Alison said, her voice going back to normal. "Well, yeah, of course. This is great, I wasn't trying to say --"

"Can it, Doc." Dusty said, stopping her. "I'm way ahead of you." She slipped her hand into her vest and pulled out a flask, holding it up and gently shaking it. "And lots more where that came from."

"Great," Alison said, starting to walk towards the door, thinking out loud as she went, "I'll comm everyone, we can grab some food from the mess, I'll have Finnegan grab extra chairs --"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dusty said, getting up and putting a restraining hand on Alison's shoulder. "You didn't even let me get to the good part."

Alison turned, tilting her head up at Dusty.

Dusty smiled. "Guess who's one of the three people I picked for my team?"

Alison blinked, her hand going up to her chest. "Me?"

"Got it in one," Dusty said, slapping her on the shoulder. She started walking towards the door, raising her hand to tap on her comm.

Alison stayed stationary, still blinking. "Wait, me? Really? _I_ get to be on an official offworld team? I mean, I've been on the waiting list twice as long as you, I thought I would never --"

Dusty came back, grabbing Alison by her upper arm. "Yeah, yeah, you're overcome with joy, I get it. Can we get on with the drinking now or what?"

"Me," Alison said to herself, wonderingly, as Dusty guided her out of the quarters, "on an off-world team."

"Oh, yeah," Dusty said, grinning. "This is gonna be fun."


End file.
